Candy's Children
by GoldenWheel
Summary: The shocking story bout Candy and Blowhole's Children! I suck at summaries... OcxBlowhole... rated T for now... R&R! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

It was spoken on my Truth or dare that Candy was having a/several kid(s). Well, I didn't want to wait 'til later to post this :3 cuz I could forget ideas and I thought, hey, why not? Those whom don't know my oc, don't read this until you read about her on my profile, because you won't have any idea where this is going... xD Here I go!

Chapter 1: Candy's mood swings

( third person POV)

It was just another day for everyone. The Splash Zone was closed due to the fact it was raining. The dolphin trainers left, and Blowhole and Candy were down in Blowhole's lair. Everywhere you turned, you could've seen the lobsters working, Blowhole scheming, and Candy helping with whatever, but not today.

"I will not be ignored!" yelled Candy at the lobsters. They all jumped because they hadn't noticed her watching.

"What? You weren't talking...," explained a lobster. The lobsters had no idea what was going on.

"Wait, what?" Candy said, snapping out of mood swing. She rubbed her head in confusion.

"Umm... you were starting to yell. What's wrong?" asked another lobster, sounding concerned. Candy forgot that she never told the lobsters what was going on. She turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh, erm... nothing, sorry about that," she gave a nervous smile and rode away. They gave her a weird look before going back to work.

(Blowhole's POV)

It was just another rainy day, which was good for me because I had more time for my scheming. Well, it was normal until my lobster came up to me.

"Hey doc, Candy's been acting very weird lately. I think she might be hiding something," explained my lobster.

"What do you mean red one?" I questioned. I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to tell them just yet. They had to wait for the right time, and now, wasn't a very good time.

"Just a couple seconds ago she yelled out of nowhere, and then she said that nothing was wrong, and she was acting very suspicious," he said. It was getting really difficult to try not to tell them because Candy's in her mood swings. I just hated how they always question her.

I glance over at Candy and she's observing the screens with the penguins. "I don't think she is. I'll talk to her about it. Get back to work red one," I said sternly. He walked away and went back to what he was doing. I rode over to Candy.

(Candy's POV)

I was looking at the penguins and they were doing their normal routine, smiling and waving, it sickened me. I frowned at the screen. I closed my eyes and that's when I heard Blowhole approach me. I turned around to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask. I wasn't sure why, but he seemed sort of nervous as well. I got nervous just thinking about it. The only other time he came up to me was to check on our child or um, children. Oh boy, I think I knew what he was going to say. He was gonna tell me that my mood swings were increasing.

"Candy, you know your mood swings are increasing," He told me. Heh, I knew it. He had a nervous look on his face. He placed a flipper on mine, and I looked at it for a second, then back at him.

"I know, I was thinking I should walk around Coney Island. What do you think?" I asked him with a faint smile. He loved that smile, and he always told me that. He nodded and smiled. He blasted me with an animal ray that transformed me into an Arctic fox with pure snowy white fur, ice blue eyes, and fur bangs that went diagonally down my face. He smiled at that and I smiled back.

I jumped through the entrance and began to walk out of the Slash Zone area.

-Authors Note-

Sorry first chap was so short :| haha! The next chapter, Blowhole follows Candy and I think maybe he should sing to her!

Please tell me if he should, and maybe suggest a song? That would be fan-tastic! Ha! Get it? Fan tastic? Lol-erm-that was funny...

I really think he should sing! Tell me the song he should sing to Candy (a love song or something by a guy), who the song is by, and just a review thanks soo much!

Till next time :)

~Candy signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to update D: Thanks to: KarenKook for suggest a song :D

P.s.- underlinedsentencesareBlowholesinging, **Bold****is****both****Blowhole****and****Candy**_._

Candy's Children Chapter two-

(No one's POV)

"Hey! Wait for me, Candy!" shouted a voice from behind. Candy turned around and saw a full-sized grey and white husky with brown eyes, and a bionic right eye.

"You decided to join me?" Candy joked, followed by a small chuckle.

"I didn't want to leave you, so... here I am :)," Smiled Blowhole. Candy gave him a peck on the cheek, and they walked off into Coney Island. "Idon'tweardesignerclothes," sings Blowhole, "Idon'tgotothefinestschools." Blowhole stands near a huge puddle and looks at his reflection. Candy walks up next to him and smiles at his reflection. "But I know..."

There was a slight pause before Candy joined in singing. "**I****ain****'****t****no****fool,****baby**_" _they made the perfect harmony that touched your heart. "Imaynotbeastar,I'mnotdrivingthesickestCar," he stepped in the puddle, causing it to ripple. He stepped out and watched the puddle reform. "ButIknow," they began to sing together again. "I**can****make****you****happy,****baby!****I****don****'****t****know****what****you****'****ve****been****used****to,****never****been****with****a****girl****like****you,****but****I****can****give****you****a****love****that****'****s****true****to****your****heart****not****material****things!**" They sang as they ran on the sidewalks together. She nuzzled his chest and he smiled back. "**I****'****ll****give****you****my****song,****these****words,****to****you!****Sing****you****what****I****feel,****my****soul****is****true!****I****don****'****t****have****the****world,****can****'****t****give****it****to****you****girl,****but****all****that****I****can****do,**" they blissfully sang together, sitting down under a tree in a park.

"AllthatIcando!" sings Blowhole. They sing together once again, still sitting down under a tree"**Is****give****this****song****to****you!****Na****Na****Na,****Na****Na****Na,****Na****Na****Na**."

"Yeah,Iknow,thatyouareblessed,butthere'ssomethingthatyou'remissingyeah!" "**Your****own****melody**," they sang together. "Oh,baby..." they saw another puddle and ran into it causing lots of ripples; they started walking around by the Wonder Wheel. Candy was feeling very happy at this moment and smiled a lot, and tried to hide her blush. "I don't know what you've been used to, never been with a girl like you! But I can give you a love that's true to your heart not material... things!" They huddled close together as they walked, as it was still pouring down freezing rain; but they didn't mind. "**I****'****ll****give****you****my****song,****these****words,****to****you!****Sing****what****I****feel,****my****soul****is****true!****I****don****'****t****have****the****world,****can****'****t****give****it****to****you****girl,****but****all****that****I****can****do****,**(allthatIcando!) **is****give****this****song****to****you**!" they sang beautifully together.

"I'llgiveyoumyheart,mysong,mywordswhatIcansay,I'llsingit!Ohh!I'llgivemysongandtheresttoyou,baby,baby...SingyouwhatIfeel,mysoulistrue!" "**I****'****ll****give****you****my****song,****these****words****to****you!****I****don****'****t****have****the****world,****can****'****t****give****it****to****you****girl,****but****all****that****I****can****do**(allthatIcando!),**is****give****this****song****to****you**...yeah..." Blowhole finished the song with a kiss to Candy. He loved her so much, he couldn't explain his love for her; and she felt the same way, too.

A/N sorry it was kind of short. I couldn't think of anything! Next chapter will be normal, I promise!

Until then, I salute you, *salute*

~Candy signing out


End file.
